Septette for the Dead Prince
by hatsudami
Summary: Eren Jaeger and his bandmates have a lot on their plate and just when they thought they were getting out of their predicament, danger comes in the form of a certain assassin. Thankfully a certain bird happens to be a good friend of theirs so that shouldn't be too problematic right?
1. Aftermath

Years have passed ever since the passing of famous pop star and actor, Eren Jaeger who was apparently murdered by a mysterious dark figure. Some say it was a demon. Others say it was some assassin. There is also the theory of the boy actually commiting suicide. No one knew the truth except for the people that were closet to him. Perhaps the would explain the heated atmosphere at the Ackerman house where the Attack on Titan cast had gathered for a reunion due to some unexpected news about Eren who was the leading man of the show whilst he was still alive and died around the timing season 4 of the show was wrapping up.

"How could he?! Why did he not give us a fucking explanation for his actions years ago?!" Mikasa yells whilst Levi tries to hold her back. Why was Mikasa screaming her head off? Well, the entire Attack on Titan cast had just discovered that Eren was the original Wonder Boy, one of Wonder Woman's sidekicks; the other one being Wonder Girl Donna Troy who is still very much alive and well. Needless to say, the gang were not too pleased with this secret since Eren often disappeared at various points in time on set and would lie that it was a family engagement.

"Why should he owe you an explanation?! You have been nothing but a toxic individual towards him! You and Levi! You both need to explain yourselves for your shitty behaviours! You and the rest of the AOT gang!" Kaneki yells.

"That still does not excuse Eren keeping a secret of that magnitude! Like why should anyone feel sorry for him when he literally killed loads of innocent people years ago as well and even killed even more innocent souls now!" Hange shouts.

"Sure what he did was wrong but you imbeciles also did not help matters back there! Did it even occur to any of you bitches that the rest of the world was hanging upon you and your so-called peaceful resolution which amounted to nothing?!" Ichigo fires back.

The rest of the cast fell silent. Lelouch takes it from there. "Look, I perfectly understand what you guys were striving to do since I myself I used to be a politician of sorts and dabbled in similar dirty tactics like Eren. But have you ever wondered how he truly felt? The boy isn't happy doing what he had to do. He is afterall human like the rest of you. Like all of us. You never gave him the chance to properly address the issue instead you threw him into the bus. Besides his reasoning for doing all that are pretty obvious if you go back in time and look at Eren through the years. Yes he used to Wonder Woman's sidekick and was one of the original members of the Teen Titans for a while. He left because he could not juggle superhero activities and his career at the same time. Unfortunately for him, some enemies of Wonder Woman got him just when he was going to be at peace and he was only 18 when that happened."

Silence filled the room as the others tried to process this information. All this time, Eren had been trying to protect them and yet they never once gave him that much appreciation.

"That still does not excuse him manipulating the timeline and not telling us about his powers. That makes him a bigger monster than the Marleyans and that is saying something!" Says Gabi Braun.

"I suggest you keep your fucking trap shut Gabi! No one fucking asked you! You are even bigger nutcase yourself! Unlike a lot of people here in this room, you are yet to fucking show any remorse for your own sins!" Jean yelled.

Gabi tries to open her mouth and keeps it shut. This is the first time anyone would shut her down in a while.

"But what is there to explain? The damage has been done. Nothing can ever truly redeem Eren and he knows it." says Mikasa.

"Why are you speaking like that Mikasa?! This is why you are a fucking hypocrite! You have done pretty shady stuff in this timeline and every single fucking time you come crawling crying and begging after everyone is done with your bullshit!" Sasha shouts.

"I AM NOT A HYPOCRITE! I KNOW WHAT I AM SAYING! EREN LOST CONTROL YEARS AGO AND WE TRIED TO GO FOR OTHER WAYS TO MAKE PEACE BUT HE WENT BEHIND OUR BACKS AND DID ALL KINDS OF SHIT! LIKE AS IF I DID NOT KNOW THAT DURING HIS TIME IN MARLEY, HE WAS BUSY SCREWING AROUND WITH THAT FOX GIRL! I AM SURE HE GOT HER PREGNANT!"

Everyone's jaws dropped as soon as Mikasa dropped that bombshell. "Just the words I was expecting to hear."

All eyes turn towards the door and there was a collective gasp because standing right in front of them holding her lasso was none other than Donna Troy who had placed Mikasa under her lasso.

Donna has a angered look on her face. "Tell me more Mikasa. Tell the world how much of a pathetic loser you truly are because I know the truth and they know the truth. We all know how horrible of a friend you were to Eren in various timelines and this current one. One would expect that you would change. You and Armin. But clearly not." She then uses her lasso to pull Mikasa towards her, knocking the girl back down with a powerful punch.

She then stares back at the rest of the group who all fall silent. "Most people do not know this but Eren is my actual twin brother separated from birth. Many years ago, Eren and I were part of a group called the Titan Seeds. We were handpicked and created by the Titans of Myth and were trained by the Goddess Rhea until we turned 13 when they sent us to various worlds to continue the work of the Titans. We were named after various Greek cities.I was named Troia after Troy and he was named Athyns after the city Athens. Eren lost his insanity after the AOT timeline turned out the way it did and thus he went rouge. Thankfully, Ymir Fritz reached out to me and I was able to free Eren of his curse via the Paths and thus reset the timeline and world into this current one but in the process he lost his memories until the Titans of Myth paid him a visit in this current timeline when he was 5 years old and tried to kill him. Thankfully, Wonder Woman rescued the boy and took him to Themyscria where Queen Hippolyta and the Amazons took pity on him and decided to adopt him thus making his the first Wonder Boy. He would retire from superheroics when he turned 16 to focus on his musical and acting career. Unfortunately for him, Kronus the King of the Titans of Myth got to him and killed him..." Donna stops herself and breaks down in tears. Jean sighs and walks over to her and hugs her. The others minus Aogiri were stunned. They have truly been horrible to him and nothing they ever do now would make up for it.

"We were all so blinded by our selfish wants that we never once got to appreciate this boy whilst he was alive. No wonder he sang that song. We all failed the boy so the least we can do is to appreciate him whilst he was gone from us. Nothing we do now can make up for our sins but we need to try and make effort and stop putting too much shit on his head. Sure he did a lot fo shit. But who are we to judge? We have all been terrible to him. Plus we are not the only ones that matter to him."says Jean. Mikasa simply huffs and walks out of the room. "Just leave her." says Connie. "Karma is gonna hit her." was all Sasha could say. At that moment, Donna's phone rings. Seeing the caller ID which said AHRI, she picks up the call, "Hi Ahri, what's up?"

"You need to come down now Donna. It's urgent..."

Unknown to them, Eren's grave was being exhumed by some mysterious heavenly people are the Titans of Myth "At last we meet my beloved son..." Before they could do any more harm, a powerful beam of light charges towards them, causing them to disperse. "Who dares?!" Suddenly, a powerful blue ball of energy flies towards them and knocks out two more Titans.

"Leave the boy alone." At that moment, Wonder Woman appears with the new Wonder Girl Cassie Sandsmark and the current Wonder Boy Bobby Barnes at her side and some of Eren's friends. Lux points at her wand threateningly at the Gods whilst Ahri who has an Orb of Deception produced in her hand glares venomously at them.

"Why do you always interfere Diana?" Rhea asked. "Because we know what you intend to do to Eren. You never truly cared for the boy. You always used him and his sister Donna as mere weapons, mere expendable tools for your evil ambitions. Never truly caring about their purpose. You Kronus you killed your son and you dare ask why we interfere?!" Ahri shouts, her eyes blazing in anger. She still has not forgiven herself for not being able to save Eren on time.

"Why so concerned about him now fox girl especially after you indirectly caused his death?" Rhea sneered. Angered by this, Cassie flies towards Rhea and prepares to punch her only for Rhea to send the girl flying with a powerful punch. "CASSIE!" Bobby yells as he flies after her to catch her. Before anyone could do anything, Donna flies down and lands in front of Diana. "Sorry for being late."

Diana simply smirks. "No worries. Anyways, let's get this business over and done with." With that, everyone charges towards the Titans and fights them. Rhea prepares to escape with Eren's body but unfortunately for her, Ymir Fritz now going by the superhero identity of Fury appears in front of her and knocks her down with a punch. "LET GO OF EREN YOU BITCH!"

"Ymir!" the rest of Eren's friends exclaim. "I am not alone!" Just then, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Historia, Ymir, the rest of Aogiri and Armin burst in and lend a helping hand to the others by taking out some of the mooks of the Titans of Myth. "I know this is all so sudden but I promise that you will get an explanation later!" Jean yells. Eren's friends all smile at this. This is what the boy would have truly wanted quite frankly.

It was then that the Titans of Myth decide to retreat, leaving Eren's body behind. "We shall return!"

"Phew! That was close." says Cassie. All of Eren's friends gather round. "I am so glad that they spoke to you guys," says Ahri. Armin sighed. "We were all so blinded by our stupidity and selfishness that we did not notice the poor boy's burden. Such friends, we turned out to be." Darius patted the boy on the shoulder. "At least you finally saw the error of your ways and are trying to make up for it."

"B-But what do we do with Eren's body? Surely it would be disrespectful to leave him like this!" Historia exclaimed. Donna then turns to Diana who sighs. "As much as I hate this, I suppose we have no other choice..."


	2. Rebirth

**Yup changed some stuff. Was inspired by a Danny Phantom fanfic to take this particular approach with Eren.**

Cassie,Donna, Diana, and Bobby arrive at the entrance of the Underworld to meet Hades himself regarding Eren's case. Diana had earlier consulted with Athena who then spoke to the Gods of Olympus who all agreed to begrudgingly help the boy out of respect for Hades who had since adopted the boy off the hands of the Titans of Myth as a form of protection for the child. Eren's body was wrapped up in a loincloth and carried by Bobby. They are all led right into the Underworld by an attendant.

"Man this place gives me the creeps," Cassie whispers. They then arrive at the throne room where Hades an the main Olympians awaited them. "So what's the place?" Donna asked. Hera sighed. "We did not want to do this out of respect for Hades here but after some deliberation and healthy arguing, we all reached a conclusion.." They all stared at Hades who simply sighed and continues from where Hera left off. "We have decided to resurrect Eren completely as it is the only way we can prevent the Titans of Myth from every tampering with the boy's body."

The gang exchanged worried looks. The idea sounds promising but at the same time there is also the fear of what could possibly go wrong during the process. "So how do you intend to resurrect him?" Diana asked. "All the Olympians would combine out powers and resurrect him." Zeus replies. Apollo sighs. "Well then, I suppose we ought to get things over and done with."

Bobby places Eren's body down on the ground. Each of the gods stretched forth their hands and channeled their powers onto the boy. A powerful beam of light surrounds the body, causing the Wonder Family to cover their eyes for a brief period due to how bright it was. Once the gods have done their part, everyone slowly and cautiously approaches and surrounds Eren just in case Eren might go rouge.

A loud groan escapes his lips as the former Wonder Boy's eyes slowly open. "W-Where am I?" Donna smiles happily as she rushes to Eren, hugging him tight, Ymir and Zeke following suit. "EREN! YOU ARE BACK!" Eren smiles as he recognises his sister's voice. "Hi twinnie." he replies. Donna begins to shed tears of joy with Ymir comforting her. Zeke grins and ruffles his little brother's hair. "Welcome to the world of the living kiddo."

Diana helps Eren up and also hugs him. "W-We all missed you so much." Eren nods. "I know." He does not truly remember much other than that there was a fight involving him and the Titans of Myth. He then notices Bobby. "So this is the newest Wonder Boy huh?" Bobby then nods. "Yes I am." Eren smiles. "I look forward to getting to know you." He then nods at Cassie. "Hi kiddo." Cassie smiles and comes over to hug him. "Welcome home."

He then turns tot he gods who were all grinning proudly. "Thank you all." Zeus then replies, "No need to thank us my child." Hades then walks over and pets Eren on the shoulder. "I did sort of adopt you years ago so I might as well treat you like an actual proper son." Persephone comes forward and hugs Eren. "I agree with that. Plus this time around, you get to live your life on your own terms. You and Donna." Eren stares at Donna and then back at them. "Wait so you adopted her too?!' Zeke chuckles. "Yup. They did plus myself and Ymir here." Ymir nods.

Eren just laughs. "Wow. This will be quite interesting."

**Hades POV**

I smile softly as I watch the children catch up with each other. My first meeting with Eren took place years ago in the Attack on Titan timeline which is one of the many universes wound together with the main multiverse. I was told of the boy's presence since he was one of three surviving Titan seeds, the other two being Sparta and Donna, by Apollo who had received vision of the boy's struggles. To say that I was shocked would be a great understatement.

Persephone was brought to tears as she listened to the Oracle's dictation of the boy's trials and tribulations which were far greater than the actual demigods. I remember how outraged I was after seeing the amount of hell that these poor children went through. We are talking about a group of children being trained to be potential assassins and weapons right from when they were babies and the biggest test for them all was that they must all murder each other and the final twelve standing would become the actual Seeds. Talk about disgusting. Even I wouldn't subject a child to that kind of nonsense.

It was then that all the Olympians decided to interfere and save the boy and Ymir Fritz by sending Donna to that timeline. Using her lasso, she not only freed her brother from a terrible fate but together, they rewrote the timeline and Eren got reborn as the first Wonder Boy.

I continued to watch the boy's progress and noticed how similar he was to me in the sense that he was a misunderstood young man that many grew to fear and judge harshly. Despite this, the boy placed so much weight upon his shoulder like the hero he truly is. No one could understand that compassion and golden brave heart of his. He deserved better. I continued to speak to the boy and grew to like and care for the child, treating him like my son and Donna as my daughter.

Despite this, I knew that the boy was not yet completely free from the Titans of Myth but figured he would be able to take care of himself. I never considered the possibility of the Titans of Myth somehow stealing his powers away. Yes, that was how they were able to kill the poor child.

All the Gods of Olympus waged war upon the Titans of Myth as a result of that outcome and that war lasted for years because both sides were stubborn to surrender. I walk over to Eren and gently pat the boy on the shoulder. "Time to go kiddo." The boy nodded and follows me with Donna right behind him. It will be a tough road ahead for us but we will get there one step at a time.


	3. Broken Bird

**I originally intended for the story to be a oneshot but instead I am rebooting my Bonds of Time fic so this plus Wrath of the Founder are chapters in that fic. This is chapter 2. Have deleted the old story and will use this new story as the new one. It is still a Titans/AOT crossover. Now you are going to find out why Ymir lost her shit in the previous chapter.**

The entire world comes to a standstill as soon as they all got the dreaded news that they were not expecting; world famous musical superstar and leader of Aogiri, Eren Jaeger tried committing suicide by drilling a bullet through his head. Word is not yet out about whether he survived or not.

Soon the blame game begins as everyone starts pointing fingers at malicious commentators online as it was a well known fact that Eren was the most hated celebrity for the past couple years for reasons beyond his control.

Many brought up the Idol Producer vote rigging scandal as many began to sympathize with the boy and all the others involved as most of the kids involved in the scandal are just mere innocent victims of the corruption of the industry and should therefore not pay for the sins of others any longer. It got to the point where many begged the rest of Aogiri to leave Titans Records for good as it is a well known fact that that label treated them all like trash.

Heck, some even went as far as to call all the kids winners and even stated that they would do well as a massive yet awesome band together as a lot of the kids still talk to each other and are always supportive of one another.

Attention soon shifts towards the rest of the Attack on Titan cast as it was long rumoured and later confirmed by Eren albiet vaguely that the rest of the cast were being toxic towards him. Not helping manners was the abuse the Ackermans inflicted upon the boy. Almost immediately, fans bombarded the rest of the cast's Instagram handles and threw a lot of hate towards them. The only ones spared from this were Ymir Fritz or Krista Lenz as she is called in real life, Historia Reiss, the Yeager family, Sasha Braus and the other Ymir as these people stood by Eren through thick and thin and chewed the rest of the cast out for their stupidity. Many called for a boycott of the rest of the AOT cast due to their terrible negligence. Not helping matters is the bullshit Gabi Braun said about Eren during an interview that attracted a lot of backlash.

Making matters worse is that three now former members of Aogiri are Attack on Titan castmates as well and the shady manner by which those three walked out raised more than enough eyebrows.

Many began to suspect that the so-called Ereri love story was just a mere publicity stunt especially if one recalls that Eren at the time was way more popular and famous than Levi himself and Levi only gained attention after hanging around and later hooking up with Eren. Now it is obvious why Zeke tried breaking them up. He saw the danger signs before everyone else did. Suddenly the song _Heathens _takes on a whole new meaning. Eren was referring to himself the entire time yet nobody knew till now. Now most fans would rather Eren had ended up with Dick Grayson or even Ahri since she is the only other person that understands and appreciates Eren a lot more. Heck Eren might as well date both and ditch the Ackermans altogether.

Meanwhile Lucifer places both hands on either side of Eren's head and closes his eyes, working his powerful celestial magic upon the boy. The others watch in awe as the one known as the Devil heals Eren, his surrogate nephew. They chased out the rest of the AOT gang and completely banned them, save for the few that defended Eren from seeing Eren.

The bullet wound disappears and soon Eren was whole again. The boy groans and opens his eyes. "W-What happened?" Lucifer grins. "You had us a bit worried there kiddo."

It was then that it began to click. "Oh..."

Izuku rushes over to Eren and pulls him to a hug. The rest of Aogiri follow suit and also hug him too. "Please do not ever try to hurt yourself ever again!" says Ichigo who finally breaks down in tears. Eren was shocked. It was rare for Ichigo to be that emotional.

"Yes! Fuck the others! Their opinions are invalid and overrated! We love you for who you are!" says Lelouch. "See Eren?! There are others that love and care for you and will always be there for you!" says Kaneki.

The others nodded and smiled. Eren was so overwhelmed with emotion that he breaks down in tears. Lucifer then sighs. "I made sure those fools did not come near you. Such toxic wastes are not invited and should never be invited." he says.

"Agreed." says Grisha.

"I am just tired of this. Like how long do we have to suffer because a bunch of greedy adults decided to throw us under the bus just to cover up their rotten asses?" Kaneki grumbles.

It was at that moment that Ymir runs into the room. "Guys you need to see this." she says as she plays a video for everyone via her phone. Said video showed Aogiri fans protesting in front of Studio Animex, demanding justice for the boys. For the first time in years, a genuine happy smile adorns Eren's face which in turn makes the rest of the band smile.

"The fans had been protesting for a while now, demanding justice and spreading valuable information about the manipulation case. A lot of media sites and whatnot have picked it up as well especially Daily Planet." says Chloe Decker.

"The netizens are also in on it as well. Look." says Zeke as he hands his phone to the boys. Their jaws drop as they see a lot of positive comments flowing in with many netizens lambasting the haters and even non-fans telling people to leave the boys alone and even going as far as to beg the authorities not to release the true results out of respect for Eren's mental health and even called for the arrest of the online trolls and malicious souls that harass idols as a whole.

"For a moment, I was actually worried that the fans were going to abandon us after all these years especially with all the hate that was being spread about us via social media and whatnot. Turns out that they've still got our backs and are even louder and stronger than ever." says Lelouch.

"Thank Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. They helped to mobilize the troops and exposed the internet trolls, most of whom are behind bars now." says Ymir. Eren grins. "I owe them one."

"Oh let's not forget this movement by your fellow idols." says Carla as she shows the boys a special dance cover of the theme of their Idol Producer season Pick Me being performed by all the contestants from the previous seasons plus all the boys from their own season excluding the three former members and a couple other idols.

"Wow!" says Natsu. "They are so amazing!" says Naruto. Kaneki grins. "I suspect someone like Kaiba might have been behind all this somewhat." he says. "I wonder who taught them the dance as they are all synchronized." says Lucifer. The boys all exchanged smirks. They all know who did it.

Thanks to the outpouring of love and support, Eren suddenly felt a powerful surge of energy. "In order for us to properly heal and move on, it is best for us to tackle the main issue upfront." says Eren.

"How so?"

Eren then smirks. "How else?"


	4. Rebellion

**The song I am using here is ironically Pick Me (Produce x 101 version) because the lyrics of that version are more appropriate for this story.**

"Hello guys!" Eren says and waves cutely at the camera. "Uwaahh! Is that...is that Eren?!" says Konohamaru. "No way!" came a female voice. Eren had decided to Facetime some of the idols that participated in the Pick Me video.

"Hello Eren! So happy that you are still here with us!" says Sakura Haruno. Eren grins. "I saw that video you guys did and it actually gave me so much strength."

"So glad to hear it man." says Konohamaru. "He was the one that organised and rallied the troops by the way." says Sakura. Eren chuckles. "I guessed as much because I remember Konohamaru having such a sharp and retentive memory." Konohamaru laughed. "I just thought that it would make sense for us to protest by taking complete ownership of that song and prove to those greedy bastards in the industry that we are not their playthings. We are humans and they cannot destroy anyone's dreams."

"Not just that. The malicious akgaes out there trying to use the show for their selfish motives have to stopped. Anybody could have been in the groups anyways. We are all winners regardless of the outcome, rigged or not." Eren nods.

"You know, I felt guilty over that and all that AOT B.S. But now, I feel relieved that we are getting support. Which is why I believe the boys and I have a huge announcement to make, one that we ought to have made a long time ago..."

"Man this isn't good." says Dick as he stares at his laptop with Rachel, Kory, Jason and Garfield looking over his shoulder. Conner soon joins them. "What?" Dick shows him the news about Idol Producer.

"I have been following the story and it is a shame that they are blaming all those kids." Dick then sighs. "Doesn't help that the kid in the middle of this whole scandal is my good old bestie Eren." he says. He remembers their teenage years where they would both mess around and play pranks on their dads and other stuff.

It always warmed his heart to hear Eren perform because as shy as that boy is, that boy can perform and he can relate with that due to his circus genes. Truth be told, his relationship with Eren is a bit complicated since he has always had some unresolved feelings for the guy and he knows that Eren has feelings for him but neither of them chose to pursue a relationship due to their respective careers. So they are kind of like friends with benefits. Or at least they kind of were back then. Now, it is hard to say where they stand since they haven't been connecting as much due to their respective inner demons. _I wish I can help him._

It was then that he remembered the Ackermans. His blood begins to boil in rage at the thought of them. Those two bastards caused Eren so much pain. _ I shall make those bastards pay for this!_ He and Levi never got along because besides his jealousy, he was suspicious of Levi being abusive to Eren. Now it has been confirmed, it makes him sick to the stomach.

He then smirks upon remembering the rumours of chart manipulation revolving around Levi and his band No Name.

"Might as well do some poking around." He then proceedss to use his hacking skills and dig more into the Ackermans, No Name and their label Trost Records. His smirk broadens upon finding some juicy information.

"Man those guys aren't that smart. Even KaibaCorp cover their damn track well." says Garfield. Jason then looks at all the information. "Damn look at all those numbers!" Kory studies them. "So these guys have literally been manipulating and hiking their sales to make them more than they are supposed to be." says Kory. Dick nods. "With this information, I will take them all down for Eren's sake." With that, he leaks out the information.

Immediately, the entire world turns on the Ackermans and No Name and begin to drag and insult them online plus their label. The scandal causes Trost Records' stocks to fall by 95%.

All the kids involved in the viral idol dance video gathered at KaibaCorp Studios and begin to set up. All of them wore the various school uniforms that they wore in their respective seasons, Season 1 girls wore the pink and grey blazer and skirt uniforms, Season 2 boys wore the grey and dark blue uniforms, Season 3 girls wore pink and white, Season 4 which happens to be Eren's season were dressed in Black and white uniforms, Season 5, purple and white, Season 6 Blue and Black, Season 7 pink and Season 8 Black

Kaiba recently bought the Idol Producer off Studio Animex and even went as far as to publicly expose them and the other corrupt individuals involved in the scandal. Heck he even went one step further and exposed the AOT cast for their toxic nature.

Aogiri stood in the middle stage and arranged themselves just like the original stage performance. Eren was at the center just like in the original show. Ironically he was the center in both the first episode and last episode of Season 4. The rest of the top 20 arranged themselves behind them. The other Season 4 contestants stood on the other portable stages, recreating the iconic aspect of the opening performance for the show. The other season kids were on other large portable stages.

The dance choreography was altered out of respect for the girls however some of them were able to catch up with the boys nevertheless.

"Ready guys?" the director who so happens to be Kaiba asked. "Yes!" they all replied. "Roll playback and action!" At that moment, the new Pick Me video is broadcasted worldwide.

"OMG! LOOK AT THIS!" A fangirl screams and shows her friends the video. The world stops in their tracks ass they watch the video.

The video begins with Aogiri first dancing with Eren at the center for the first time in years. Although Eren was choosen for center position by the general public, he was forced to step down and become the group's leader for unknown reasons. Eren gives his signature sexy smirk as he dances with a lot more passion.

The fans cheer upon seeing him. "YAS! OUR CENTER IS BACK!" Almost immediately Eren begins trending with the hashtags #WelcomeBackEren, #ErenOurCenterNova, #ReturnOfDanceKing and #LamboInDaBuilding. Various media outlets, the Daily Planet most espeically pick it up and begin to publish stories on it.

"This feels just about right." says Lucifer as he watches with a grin on his face. Chloe nods. "It really baffles me that he was demoted form center to leader." she says. Lucifer nods. "Definitely the work of those execs."

Soon afterwards, the rest of the top 20 join them and the song then begins.

_Jima jijima, pogihajima _

The rest of the Season 4 cast joins in later and from there, the other kids join in.

The fans all cheer as there is nothing more epic than watching all the idols joining forces.

The Titans also watch the performance. "Wow..." was all Conner could say. Even though this wouldn't be the type of music he would listen to, it is still awesome to watch them perform together. The fact that they all know the words of the song and the dance moves makes it even more badass.

Jason then hops out of his seat and begins to imitate the dance moves, earning some laughs from the other Titans. Dick simply shakes his head. He then turns to the screen and stares at Eren with a massive huge grin on his face. _I miss you so much buddy._

Once the performance was over, the gang all gather round and exchange pleasantries and chat as usual. "It is so great to see you again." says Edward Elric. Eren smiles a bit. "We all went through so much but together, we can prevail. We mustn't give up in this fight."

It was then that Izuku then does a silly dance and sings, "Jima jijima!" earning laughs from the others. Bakugou slaps him hard in the head. Izuku growls and chases after the boy all over the studio.

Seto then joins them. "Good to see you all fired up Eren." he says with a grin. Eren nods. "I thank all of you for that. I...I thought I was alone and nothing could be done. But you all proved otherwise. Thanks for the inspiration." he says, giving a little bow. Everyone clapped for him.

"How about we all go grab some pizza?" Usagi suggests. "Everything's on me." says Seto.

Meanwhile, the mysterious C.E.O of Studio Animex sighs as he watches the video. He was expecting Eren to actually die and for the rest of the band to disband. What he did not expect was for the boy to survive and the rest of the kids to actually fight back and in turn inspire the boy to join the battle.

At that moment, the door opens and in walks Slade Wilson. "You called?" He then nods. "I have a special job for you..."

**The next chapter is where things get interesting.**


	5. Ghosts Of the Past

**Here goes nothing**

Slade sighs as he waits in the car. His current client recently gave him some intimate details about his target who ironically happens to be famous pop star Eren Jaeger.

What really intrigued him about this job is said target's connection with a certain former Boy Wonder whom he hates so much. Apparently, the client has tried destroying the boy and tried to rig his season of Idol Producer so that he wouldn't make it into the final line-up.

Unfortunately not even she could have anticipated the overwhelming popularity that the boy would enjoy from the general public. At first she manipulated things behind the scenes so that the boy would not be at the center but rather at the back where no one would see him.

That all changed during the now iconic group stage where he and 7 of his eventual band mates performed Sorry Sorry. But what really made him popular was the special group stage where he showed a more darker matured image.

Still she manipulated the system so that Jean, Armin and Connie; all three whom do not have any musical experience whatsoever, made it onto the final group, a result that generated a lot of controversy.

Not helping matters is that she gave them an unfair advantage by giving them the songs and dance choreography before everyone else.

Slade himself does not understand the hype surrounding the boy and quickly dismissed it as just people being obsessed with his looks, ignoring the fact that the boy had a lot of talent. Or perhaps it is possibly because of his animosity towards Dick Grayson. Or both factors. Only he would know that.

According to the information given to him, Eren often goes to a dance studio in Gotham to go practice his dancing. Usually he goes there alone but he doubts that that would happen especially in light of his near suicidal attempt.

He turned out to be right as Eren walks out of the studio with the rest of his band mates and some people he would assume to be relatives of his. They had a manager and two bodyguards with them which would make this kill difficult, that is if the guards are highly trained. He does not even care about Grayson's reaction. It is only fair since Grayson caused his son's death in the first place.

He watches as the boys enter a van together and follows them.

"Hey guys! This is another VLive!" Izuku squeals as he waves enthusiastically. Lelouch then chimes in, "First one in months tbh."

"And the first one with Eren." Says Naruto. Eren comes closer to the camera and smiles. "Hey guys. We missed you all. Now I know you all have questions for us especially in light of the video. You will get the answers soon. That I promise you. We are just posting this to assure you that we are alright. So watch this space folks."

Natsu stares at the window and noticed a strange car following them. "Guys...I think we've got a problem!" He says, panicking.

Luffy and Kaneki also see said car. "Shit! Someone's following us! Must be a stalker fan or even worse!" Kaneki yells.

Slade notices that they have spotted him and drives off. Unfortunately for him, Aogiri's manager had already called the cops on him.

The fans watching the live video panic for the boys' safety. "Who could be trying to hurt the boys like that?!"

Minutes later, the police arrive at Aogiri's dorm to ask about the strange car. "It was a black Mercedes Benz." Says Natsu.

Dick and the Titans then arrive on the scene. Upon seeing his old friend, Eren runs towards him and hugs him.

"You ok buddy?" Dick asked. "I...I don't even know." says Eren. Kory walks over to them and places a hand on Eren's shoulder, giving him a gentle look. "Don't worry. We will help you." She says.

Eren stares at Kory dreamily. "Wow...Grayson where did you find this hottie?" Everyone laughs once he says that. Kory grins. "That's a long story. The name's Kory by the way." She says stretching forth her hand.

Eren grins and takes her hand. "I am Eren. Pleasure to meet you." He then kisses her hand. Kory giggles whilst Dick simply shakes his head.

"Ever the charmer huh?" Kaneki teases his band mates, nudging him a bit. Izuku meanwhile introduces himself to the younger Titans. "Hi. I am Izuku."

"Rachel Roth." Says Rachel. "I'm Garfield. This is Conner."Says Garfield, painting at Conner who smiles shyly. am Jason Todd and it is a pleasure to meet you guys in person. I am a huge fan of yours."

"Really?" Jason nods, grinning.

Commissioner Gordon soon joins them. "Any news?" Dick asked. The Commissioner nods. "We have asked the band members that saw the car and they were able to give details on the particular person that was following them.

"Stalker fans at times follow their favourite idols in various vehicles but judging from what they have described, it is a lot more than that."

It was then that the Titans got suspicious. "How so?" Says Kory.

"For starters, the man in the car was an elderly man. They described him of having white hair and apparently having a black eye patch."

The Titans all exchanged worried looks. It seemed that a certain old foe of theirs was at large again and might be targeting the band just to get back at the Titans.

"Why would a weirdo like that be following them?" Says Jason so as to wave off suspicions about their true identities. "Might be working with the stalkers because if my memory serves me right, this wouldn't be the first time their safety would be compromised."

Dick nods remembering the time the OG Titans saved the boys from a gang of antis during the duration of Idol Producer. They were performing during the semi finals at the time.

Once the cops leave, they all sit down and discuss the situation at hand.

"So Slade is back." Says Rachel. "Let me guess, that was the dude that killed Garth." Says Eren. Dick nods. "He has been terrorizing us because of what happened to his son Joey."

"That was not your fault Dick. Truth be told, even if you guys hadn't used him for information, the poor boy would have still gotten involved some other way." Says Eren.

Kory stares at Eren. "You speak as though you have experienced this before." Eren sighed. "Trust me, my case is a lot more complicated."

"Still the guy was not smart at all. Why tail is that way, knowing damn well that one of us might see him? Plus the cops are after him now." Says Luffy.

Lelouch meanwhile is deep in thought. "Who could have sent him after us and who exactly is the true target?" All eyes fall on Eren who looks around feeling uneasy.

"Why are y'all staring at me like that?!" Dick pats his head. "It is obvious that it is you that they want."

"But why me?!"

"You are the center that's why!"

Eren then panics. "Ok ok! Lelouch take that position from me!"

"Hell no!"

Meanwhile, Slade returns to his secret base in Gotham. He managed to evade the cops and take a shortcut to his safe house.

"Someone sure isn't that bright."

Slade's eyes widened in shock as he comes face to face with Lucifer whose arms were folded, a smug smirk in place.

"How did you-"

"Intuition dear friend." He then slowly walks towards the assassin who just remains in place, trying not to be intimidated by the powerful dark presence exuding out of the other man. He has faced and defeated godlike figures like the Justice League but this guy, this guy is in a different league from them.

"Who are you?"

Lucifer's eyes turn red as he begins to plague Slade's mind with a series of disturbing imagery, causing the assassin to fall to his knees and scream in agony.

"Now I suggest you tell me who it is that sent you else, this will end pretty badly and quickly."

Slade groans in pain as he slowly stares into the eyes of the devil.

"M-Miss Melanie Grace, the President Of Studio Animex."


	6. Wrongful Encounter

**I just love Uncle Luci here**

A tall pale skinned brunette dressed in a black pants suit and wearing glasses sighed as she walks into the room, shutting the door behind her. The past couple years have been stressful no thanks to a certain stubborn idol.

"You know, this wine is quite outdated. You might as well invest in something of higher quality."

The woman freezes in her tracks as soon as she heard that sinful voice.

_Shit_

She clearly forgot about himand his possible involvement with Eren. Braving a fake smile, she tilts her head once Lucifer makes his presence known, a glass of wine in hand.

"Ah what a lovely surprise Lucifer. Didn't expect to see you." she says. Lucifer raises an eyebrow. He knows her type too well thanks to years of experience.

"Yeah but I am afraid that this is far from a cordial visit Melanie or should I say Melinoe."

She sighed. That's right. Her true identity is Melinoe, the Greek goddess of Madness and Nightmares. She decides to drop the act right there and then.

"Why are you here Lucifer?"

The Devil simply smirked. "Why, I want answers even though I already know your history and thus a hypothesis in regards to your nefarious activities."

She simply scoffs at him. "I answer to no one." Lucifer simply nods.

"As expected of a cowardly womanchild whose jealousy knows no bounds."

She glares daggers at him. "You dare to call me a child?!"

"Which adult in their right mind would bother to conquer and impolverish a once peaceful nation and also kill its rightful rulers; one of whom happens to be your sister and also imprison her kids plus a couple of their friends? Oh right. A very insecure immature bitch with a poisonous heart! That's who! Oh and may I add the manner by which Eren or rather his past self organised a rebellion against you and actually won."

Melinoe simply looked away. There was no need to argue because everything he said was the truth but of course she would not want to admit it.

The King of Hell simply smirks smugly. "Looks like I hit a nerve there." The goddess rolled her eyes. "Yeah but that was all in the past."

"Or is it?"

She glares at him. "What are you on about?"

"Oh I haven't finished my history class yet darling but that chapter is for another time. No we shall discuss your current actions as Shadow Leader of the music industry. I have always been suspicious of the amount of corruption seeping into the industry and the amount of poor innocent talented kids who all fall prey to vultures like you who simply suck out every passion and life out of them all in the name of money and power."

Melinoe simply laughs. "I find it laughable that you would suddenly care for children Lucifer but then again, it must be one of the many charms that boy inherited from his mother. And to answer to that, children have simplistic minds that are ripe and easy to manipulate."

She then paces around him. "This corruption that you speak of happens in every single sector, not just the music or entertainment industry. Humans are so foolish and naive because they let their inner dark desires to rule and control them. That is why calamity upon calamity continues to plague them and as such, they shall slowly but surely descend into chaos and destroy themselves."

"You see all those idols? They are just mere disposable fodder. Today they are the top trend, tomorrow they are just a fad and footnote in the history books, easily forgotten regardless of what contribution they made."

"Which explains your plan."

"Correct."

Lucifer simply nods. "For every ailment, there is always an antidote. In this case, not a long term one so long as there are those like you rightfully said continue to fall prey to their inner darkness."

"Ooh and what is this antidote you speak of? Pray tell me Lucifer."

Lucifer smirks devilishly at her. "Why it is the very same boy that you have been trying to destroy for like say, 2000 years. So long as you and evil corrupt people continue to exist, he too shall also exist. Why? Because his spirit is the very definition of the spirit of justice and freedom. This boy would continue that fight for the freedom of those because the gods or universe ordained. Not because anyone told him to do so. But rather, it is because he himself longs to be free and wants evil souls like you to pay for their sins. Because he was born to this world. He knows how it is to be enslaved as you cursed him to be forever endlaved not counting his rebellious spirit. No matter how much you continue to fight. And knowing that boy, he will come for you real soon. This is not my fight. Never was. It is his from the beginning and therefore, only he can put an end to you tyranny. Just came to give you the heads up." And with that, he disappears into the night, leaving a stunned Melinoe behind.

"We will soon be at Aogiri dorm!" Izuku yells excitedly whilst their limo drives them to their dorm. The other Titans minus Dick gasp once Kaneki shows them pictures of their home. The dorm in question is actually a massive gold and black mansion with two black marble lions at either side of the gate.

"Wow, this is like an actual Palace!" says Jason. "That was the idea we were going for especially since there are a lot of members here." says Lelouch. "Plus we are literally Kings in a way." Says Luffy.

"Let me guess, you each have a room?" says Rose. Kaneki nods. "Yup and a couple extra guest rooms too just case our friends want to crash by at the house."

Eren meanwhile is completely lost in thought as he stares out at the window, a serious expression in place. Dick and Koryboth exchanged worried looks. Although, Eren can perform like old times, he seems to be lacking the passion he once had and is trying to hide his pain from others by acting all brave onstage.

Kory places a hand on Eren's, nearly startling the boy as he breaks out of his trance. She gives him a smile which he shyly returns.

"You ok Eren?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Eren lies.

"Pfft...you seem to forget that we both know each other well." Dick says in a teasing tone. Eren simply blushes at this, making everyone laugh.

"Eren we all know that you still haven't healed from everything but we all want to help you and be a better support system for each other." Says Kory.

"She's right. Everyone in this room has some sort of trauma and baggage with them." says Garfield.

Kaneki sighs. "I know how Eren feels since I also went through this phase. You are talking to a boy who was physically abused by his mum who was overworked to death by an abusive boss and abused by my father. She would later commit suicide in guilt by throwing herself over the balcony. Also I got tortured and beat up by my cousin to the point of going mad for months that I screamed at Eren to throw me into an asylum. Heck I nearly killed Eren once. Yet..."

His voice breaks as he stares at their center with tears in his life. "You forgave and stood by me. Yes we started on a rough patch but the fact that you were so willingly to help others and not yourself shows that under that heart lies a sweet compassionate soul who cares more about others than himself to the point that many mistaken you as an extreme doormat."

The Titans were shocked to hear that. The rest of Aogiri are moved emotionally. "I lost my parents when I was a baby and have since been raised by my uncle whom you all know." says Naruto. The uncle in question is none other than ace music producer Jiraiya.

"I lost mum when I was 5 and dad just abandonned and never cared for me. Was raised by my uncle." says Izuku with a sad expression on his face. "That's terrible!" says Conner with a horrified look on his face.

Ichigo nods. "Lost my mum when I was 5 and was bullied and beat up by punks because of my hair. Got to the point that I actually got knifed by a bully at school."

"Damn..." was all Jason could say. Whoever said idols are always bright colourful individuals clearly do not know the truth behind those smiles.

"Dad was killed in my presence by a thug and mum ended up getting pralysed whilst trying to protect me." says Luffy.

"My parents were also killed albiet in a car accident and I suffered amnesia for a while." says Natsu.

"My brother and I were abandonned by our parents as babies and were sent to several foster homes before ending up in our current adoptive family." Said Rin.

"I come from a highly dysfunctional family with a lot of siblings who constantly fight each other. My father is an asshole and well, he killed mum in blind rage prompting me to run away with my baby sister Nunnally." Says Lelouch.

Rachel sighed. All their stories sound horrible however she feels a much darker secret, one that is secretly haunting them. But she is not one to push beyond her boundaries.

It was then that Luffy snickered. "What?" Luffy then shows Natsu and Lelouch his phone and the two howl with laughter at the picture they see.

The picture in question was of Eren dressed upasAhri of girlgroup KDA who so hapens tobe a good friend of theirs.

They pass the phone round and the entire gang ends up in stitches. Well everyone except Eren who was greatly embarassed . "How embarassing." Says Eren, puffing his cheek.

Dick then nudges him. "Oh come on, you looked hot!" he says with a wink. "I agree, you have pretty hot legs for a guy." Kory compliments him. "I guess I inherited that from mum. That plus my bum."

Kaneki snorts with laughter. "Speaking of the Yeager tush, there wasn't a day we were not performing or were arriving at an event or something and people won't discuss his ass."

"Yeah like there is this website called YeagerButtSightings dedicated to finding the best Eren butt shots. Zeke his brother also gets some of that." says Lelouch.

Jason laughs hard at this. "Man Eren. That must be quite a lot of thirst you have to quench there."

"Says the kid with a high testerone drive." Dick says sarcastically, making everyone laugh the more whilst Jason pouts. "Oh come on! I azm a healthy kid for fuck's sake!"

"Sure you are." says Dick with a smirk.

They soon arrive at the dorm and the younger Titans start running around and exploring the place with the older ones trailing behind them; Dick, Eren and Kory holding each other's hands as they walk in together.

"This is my room." Says Izuku as he plops on his bed. Conner grins as he looks around. Izuku's room is ironically themed after the character he played in My Hero Academia.

The walls were green in colour and his bed was a huge King sized bed with silver bed lining. There was a black shelf by the right hand side with a lot of comics and DVDs plus some action figures from the show. There was a lava lamp by the bedside table.

"Pretty cool room you got here." He says. "Thanks man."

"This is mine." Says Luffy. It was a pirate themed room, a subtle nod to One Piece. His bed was shaped like a pirate ship with a telescope nearby. "Whoa!" Says Rose

Lelouch's is obviously themed around chess, a nod to his Code Geass character. The chair next to the bathroomwas shapped like the King chess piece and the floor resembled a chess board.

Natsu's was themed around dragons and his bed was a huge massive dragon, a tribute to Fairy Tail itself.

Rin's is based off on Blue Exorcist hence the blue colour scheme and blue lava lamp plus a flame cutout.

Kaneki's was themed around centipedes and dragons, a reference to his Tokyo Ghoul character.

Naruto's was all about ninjas and Ichigo's Soul Reapers.

"Welcome to the Dream Lounge." Says Eren as he takes Kory and Dick into his room. Kory's jaw drops. Although there are a couple Attack on Titan merch, Eren is the only Aogiri member to not reference his AOT character, most likely due to his fall out with the rest of the cast.

Instead Eren's room was more for like a Prince or King. The decor was a mixture of Greek, Turkish and German influences, a reflection of the boy's mixed heritage. At the center was a large king-sized gold and black bed with gold and white lining and huge gold curtains on the sides that had little white stars on them, resembling the bed of actual medieval Kings.

Kory then sits on the bed. "Pretty soft mattress." she says. Eren takes a seat beside her. "It could be a lot more." He says with a flirty smirk, making Kory giggle. "Hey do not forget me!" Says Dick as he joins them.

Kory stares at the both of them. "Hmmm...now who do I choose first?" Both boys stare at each other and then Eren leans closer to her and kisses her neck, making the Tamarean to bite her teeth. "How about both of us?" He then stares at Dick who comes closer and kisses Kory. Kory grins and decides not to hold back. Soon the trio get down to some serious business.

**There we go. Gave them their backstories though there is more to the story than meets the eye and you would find out eventually.**


	7. That Nagging Feeling

"Well that was fun."

Kory giggles as she and Dick snuggle up to Eren who was in the middle. The trio just had the time of their lives and have absolutely no regrets whatsoever.

"You were both so rough." she says. Dick laughs. "I guess we got a little carried away." he admits. "I ain't complaining."

Eren grins as he kisses both his lovers on the forehead. For the first time in his life, he actually feels a whole lot better haven somehow gotten rid of some of the pain and frustration. For once he has found people that actually care for and completely understand him.

"I wonder how you would cope with both of us Kory because you are dealing with very broken men here." says Eren. "More than broken Eren." Dick chimes in.

Kory smiles. "No worries. We will figure this out eventually." Eren then nods, completely satisfied with that response.

"This was us when we were much younger." said Izuku as he showed an old photo of Aogiri from their earlier years.

Jason, Rose, Conner and Garfield crack up laughing once they see the photo. The boys were dressed in black school uniforms plus some of the guys had crazy spiky hairstyles that looked straight out of Dragonball Z.

Natsu howls with laughter. "Man we looked ridiculous!" Kaneki snorts with laughter. "I know right? Like whose concept was this?"

"Mine." Lelouch admits, earning more laughs. Rachel giggles at this. "The concept isn't that bad but the hair kinda ruined it." says Rose.

"I guessed I went way too futuristic." says Lelouch. "Eren was pissed because he had to wash off all that excess gel everyday." Says Luffy snickering with laughter.

"He also hated being the center and lets be honest, every idol that ends up in any group would want that position but once one gets that position, it becomes overwhelming. I used to tease him mercilessly but now I regret it after having a taste of the center position. He fits that role better." says Lelouch.

"Who determined the roles besides the center role whichnis obviously decided by the general public?" Rose asked. "We did because we got to understand each other pretty well during the group assessments and thus, hot to know each other's strengths and weaknesses." says Naruto.

Jason was mindblown by this. Besides the fact these guys are some of the most hardworking yet humble and down to earth individuals, their brotherly bond was so enviable. It is now obvious why many other idols looked up to and envied them.

At that moment, the parents of the gang walk into the room.

"I can see that they must have gotten down to serious business." Kaneki jokes whilst the others snickered. Eren grabs a pillow and throws it at Kaneki who quickly ducks out of the way.

It was at that moment that Eren's phone rings. He checks the caller ID to see Historia's name displayed. "Excuse me guys. Brb." he says as he walks off to answer the call.

"Now what did you three do hm?" Jason asks in a teasing tone whilst the others laughed. Dick simply rolls his eyes. "None of your business."

"Oh come on Dick, we promise we won't tell."Rose gets in on it. Kory simply shakes her head. "Classified information."

Once Eren was out of earshot, he answers the call. "Hi Uncle Luci."

"Well seems to be in good spirits."

"Might have something to do with two special people."

"Let me guess, Grayson and that pretty redhead. What's the girl's name?" says Lucifer. "Kory."

"Ah nice. Keep all those people closer to you kiddo. They are the best support system that money can't buy." he says. "Will keep that in mind."

Lucifer then sighed as he takes his seat on the sofa. "I went after that Deathstroke guy that the Commissioner spoke about and interrogated him in order to get the truth of him."

Eren pays prompt attention to this. "And what did he say?"

Lucifer then sighed. "The bitch responsible for all the shadow politics in the entertainment industry, plus the vote rigging which involved Armin, Connie and Jean is none other than the President and C.E.O. Of Studio Animex Melanie Grace."

Eren gasped. He had actually met this woman a couple times at various social gatherings. Who woukd have though that she was an actual bitch in sheep's clothing?

"That's not all..."

"There's more."

"That woman is the evil witch Melinoe."

"Da fuck?!" His mind then drifts back to the day their memories got reawakened. "I thinkit is time you actually tell the Titans your big secret because with what she intends to do, you need all the help in the world. I have already alerted Ymir, Hotaru and Zeke plus your parents. Shit is about to go down."

Eren sighed. He knew he was right because what they are talking about is a 2000 year old war that is not showing an signs of slowing down due to his evil aunt Melinoe's selfish and greedy nature.

This is why the Eren of Attack on Titan constantly sought freedom and freed Ymir years ago. That woman is the true embodiment of greed.

"Ok. Will tell them." he says and from there they end their phone conversation. Taking in a deep breath, he walks back into the living room where the others were gathered.

"Did something happen?" Kaneki asked. "There is something I need to explain to all of you..."

Meanwhile at Jaeger family home, the Jaegers and the Sailor senshi begin to discuss the latest developments.

"So that witch is still alive? I thought Eren killed her." Says Usagi.

"Even I wonder how she survived that blow." Says Ymir. "I doubt she was alone. Definitely, there was a more powerful being backing her, someone that we all fear." Says Grisha.


	8. Turn Back The Pendulum

**This will shed some light on Aogiri's past. Trigger warning: rape mention**

"T-There is something that has been disturbing me for the past couple years and I feel it is time to get it off my chest. The boys are also part of this as well."

The Titans stare at the rest of Aogiri who all nod and get up. "I guess there is no other way around this," says Kaneki.

"Yeah but is it really advisable that you do what it is I think you are about to do?" asks Lelouch.

Dick has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well….Eren here is going to show you what it is that we are talking about. However, a little heads up. This ain't for the fainthearted." Ichigo warns.

"No worries. We are all used to stuff," says Rachel. The other Titans shoot her confused glances. Eren simply sighs. This is perhaps the hardest decision that he has had to make. Well not just him, the entire group as well as they all went back and forth on it several times and only recently decided to finally tell the Titans. The only question now is how would they take it?

"Right, let's go," says Eren. He then closes his eyes and using his powers, teleports them to a now deserted island with ancient Greek and Viking ruins.

"Wait…did you just…" says Garfield. Eren smiles a bit. "Yup. I teleported us here." It was then that Sick began to realize something. "Just like your AOT character…"

Eren chuckles softly. "Yeah but Attack on Titan only told the world only half of the truth, the truth the others wanted to hear. That is why I brought you all here. To explain the truth to you."

Rachel then gasps. "So that story is true! All that stuff happened…" Eren then looks down and nods. "Yes. The monster being portrayed there was me. But like I said, there is more. This place I brought us to is the ruins of the land once called Eldia."

The Titans gasped. "Oh my…." Lelouch nods. "About 3000 years ago, this land was given to Queen Makaria better known as Carla Jaeger years ago by Lord Hades as a wedding gift after she married Prince Adrian of Athens, Eren's father who became the first King of Eldia."

The gang then see what appeared to be past ghosts of several key figures, including Eren's parents. Eren smiles sadly once he sees the vision of his baby self. Dick and Kory notice this and each takes one of his hands, a gesture that deeply warmed his heart.

"The nine of us were Eren's bodyguards and best friends and also his cousins for all of us save for 3 were children of the Muses," says Rin. "Also we were princes from different Kingdoms too." says Natsu.

"Which says a lot about your talents," says Rose. The boys grinned as they watched their younger selves run around, singing, dancing and just have fun.

"However, a dark shadow hung over us and that dark shadow was none other than Melinoe, Eren's aunt and Queen Makaria's sister." said Natsu.

"The witch was jealous that her sister was more popular than she was and decided to destroy whatever happiness she had by first having her husband killed and plunging them into war and darkness and hurt Eren the Crown Prince."

"Wait….but I thought Zeke was the older sibling." Says Rose. "Nah. Eren is the true firstborn."

Eren looks down, tears flowing down his eyes as he watches the witch kill his father in front of his young inexperienced self.

"I….I was forced to become King on that day but…I failed…plus….t-that witch did something terrible to me."

The gang was horrified by what they saw next. Prior to Eldia's destruction, the evil witch tortured and defiled the poor Prince. Days later, The Kingdom of Eldia is set ablaze as Viking warriors similar to the ones that enslaved Ymir Fritz years later, laid waste to the entire Kingdom and massacred thousands.

Rachel was in tears as she saw this, prompting Garfield to comfort her whilst Jason, Conner and Rose are disgusted by this.

Aogiri's past selves led by Eren head to battle whilst Armin, Jean, and Connie; the three boys that would eventually walk out of the group stayed in the Palace to protect the Princesses with Zeke.

"The three traitors that walked out of the group were also traitors as they slaughtered Eren's siblings," says Rin.

Everyone grimaced when they saw Jean, Connie and Armin stab and kill Eren's siblings. "Those bastards!" says Dick.

Back on the battlefield, Melinoe and Makaria engage in one last duel. "I will make you pay for what you did to my husband you witch!" Makaria yelled as her sword clashes with her sister's.

Melinoe simply cackles. "It is too late!" She sends her sister's sword flying and without hesitation, she stabs her sister straight in the heart, killing her.

"NO!" Eren's ancient self screams and drops to his knees, tears in his eyes.

Dick and Kory both show concern for Eren who simply looks away.

The evil witch then heads off to the Temple of Hades to carry out one more diabolical act. "Now that those fools are out of the way, might as well steal the power of Father dearest from here."

"Not so fast!"

She whips around to see Eren and his friends stand in front of her. "Ah! If it isn't the cowardly Prince and his friends."

"He is not a coward!" Lelouch shouts back at her, his eyes glowing red with anger. Eren simply shoots a death glare at her. "Less talk, more action." Without hesitation, they proceed to attack.

Natsu shoots a fire blast whilst Naruto sends a pool of water at her but the witch teleports out of the way. Ichigo and Izuku come down, trying to hit her with lightning and wind blasts but she blocks it and throws both boys aside.

Luffy punches the earth beneath him and kicks some rocks at her which again she blocks whilst Rin tries using a light attack but it fails and she sends him flying with a dark magical blast and also kicks Luffy in the gut.

Lelouch and Kaneki charge towards the witch, Lelouch trying to freeze her whilst Kaneki tries to use his telepathy. Unfortunately for them, the woman stops their attacks and uses her telepathy to send them flying back, causing them to hit the others.

"Now where is the Prince?" she asked. Before she could say anything, she gasps and coughs out blood as Eren stabs her. "It's over witch." he says.

She smirks evilly. "Or is it?!" Unfortunately for Eren, the one that he stabbed was just a fske clone. The real deal shows up and proceeds to use all of her magical powers to not only kill the boys but also to destroy what was left of Eldia, sacrificing even her soldiers.

"What a monster." says Kory.

"Are you satisfied?" Melinoe turns around to see her mother Persephone. She then panics. "I…I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!"

"You didn't. You did however destroyed the rest of Olympus including your own father because of your greed."

"What?! How is it possible for anyone to destroy Hades?!" said Rachel. "Only the witch would know."

"You gave away my birthright to that bratty sister of mine!" she argued. "And for your sins, I hereby cast you to the dark pits of Tartarus!" Melinoe screams as she is teleported to Tartarus.

"That child went overboard. Even Ares at his worst won't go this far." Persephone turns around to see Hecate. "Nice to see you Lady Hecate." she says with a bow.

The Goddess sighed. "We have one heck of a mess to clean up." She then turns to Eren's corpse.

"If she hadn't attacked, that boy would have grown to be great. Not because of any prophecy but rather because he was born into this world."

"There would still be war and conflict and corruption in this world." says Persephone. "A reflection or the politics of the gods. It is just how life itself is. Something so complex even we the gods do not often understand it." Says Hecate.

"And in the midst of such darkness, there shall be light." Persephone adds. The elder goddess nods. "I believe that we should allow the children to decide their destiny once we begin anew." And with that, everyone gets reincarnated once again.

Meanwhile in Tartarus, the evil Melinoe struggles to break free from her chains. Angered that the gods somehow managed to ruin her plans, she utters a very terrifying curse.

"Mark my words Makaria! You and your people shall never know peace! The Eldians shall be destroyed by one of your children! And another shall be so hated that the world shall mark him as a demon regardless of his good deeds!"

"Holy shit!" says Jason. Rachel gasped. "Now I really want to punch the shit out of that bitch when I see her!" says Conner.

"All nine of us were separated through time and space and thrown into different worlds until that great Eldian War where Eren sacrificed himself by playing a demonic character which went against his morales. Something I can relate to because I did a similar thing too." says Lelouch.

"Let's be honest. All nine of us were forced to play demons for the sake of saving humanity because the worlds we were raised in brought out our inner darkness." says Ichigo. "I am shocked that the gods did not punish us." says Rin. "They kind of did by making Eren go on a 12 Labours journey as atonement once he got reincarnated in this current world and us being the loyal boys that we are, we went along for the ride." says Izuku.

Eren simply hugs Dick and breaks down in tears. Dick pulls him closer and hugs him tight with Kory joining in for support. "It's ok Eren. You will regain your happiness again."

"Is it me or are the cowards a bunch of cowards?" says Conner. "Yeah why do all the demigods have to suffer for them?" says Rose. "Melinoe somehow scared the shit out of them but she isn't supposed to…."

"Unless some other god or powerful being on that same level is aiding her behind the scenes but who?" says Natsu. "There is only guy that I could think of and he is someone we collectively hate." says Eren.

The mysterious man he speaks of is ironically locked in a secret meeting with Melinoe in a secret lab. "So those children have recovered their memories huh?" says the man. Melinoe simply sighs. "Unfortunately." He nods. "I see. Still they better be prepared for they will not know what is about to hit them for I have a secret weapon ." he says, pointing at a tube that had the body of a certain young Amazon.

**Notice the powers that they all have. Which Kpop group does this remind you all of?**


End file.
